10 Minutes
by Brunette7899
Summary: Based off this prompt:Kurt and Blaine have exactly ten minutes alone before Burt gets home from work. What do they do? So naturally, Blaine rims Kurt against the wall. Takes place in the same verse as the tattoo drabble but 5 years earlier Please R&R


"Blaine, my dad's gonna be home in like ten minutes, you have to let me up so I can get dressed."

"No. I don't want to," Blaine groaned, "Why can't we just stay like this, who cares anyway?"

"We can't stay like this because we're naked Blaine. And my dad cares, a lot. So if you ever want to have sex again while we're in high school I'd suggest you get dressed." Kurt said as he got out of bed and pulled his boxer briefs on before reaching down to grab Blaine's boxers and throw them at his head. "Now here, get out of bed and put those on."

Blaine grudgingly kicked the covers off himself and crawled out of bed. Looking over he saw Kurt bent over wearing just black boxer briefs and a button down shirt hanging open in front. Blaine snapped. Jumping up he quickly crossed the room to where Kurt was bent down sliding his left leg into his pants and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back towards his crotch to grind his hardening cock against Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, now is really not the time." Kurt said as he began pulling his pants up.

Blaine didn't respond, instead he used his grip on Kurt's hips to push him towards the wall in front of them. He placed Kurt's hands on the wall in front of him before gripping his hips again and leaning in to nip at his neck just below the collar of his shirt. Blaine licked along Kurt's pulse point up to his jaw and dragged his teeth along the bone there.

He moved his lips back down Kurt's neck biting gently as he went, before clamping his teeth down hard where Kurt's neck met his shoulder, digging his teeth into the muscle and sucking briefly. After placing a kiss to Kurt's neck over the abused area, Blaine dropped down to his knees, grasping Kurt's hips and holding him immobile.

He started pulling Kurt's pants and boxers down. Kurt reached back to try to pull them back on, but Blaine just slapped his hand away with a muttered "Kurt, stop it" and continued to pull the garments down to his knees before pushing Kurt's legs as far apart as possible given the clothing wrapped around him.

Blaine slid his finger down between Kurt's cheeks to gently circle his hole, still slick with lube from earlier, and pressed his finger in just to the first knuckle.

"Blaine, we really – " Kurt's words were cut off by a moan as Blaine crooked his finger to rub at Kurt's prostate.

Kurt was torn between thrusting back onto Blaine's finger and pushing him away so he could get dressed before his dad came home. When Blaine pulled his finger out, Kurt made his mind up and shoved his ass back towards Blaine's retreating hand.

"How much time do we have before your dad comes home?"

Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked over to the clock, "Eight minutes or so, why?"

"Perfect."

"Wait Blaine, what's perfect? What are you – Holy fuck Blaine"

Kurt's voice broke as Blaine's tongue found its way to his center, tracing a slow path along his crack before Blaine blew cold air on the area. He watched Kurt shiver, chuckling lightly before placing his mouth over Kurt's hole and sucking lightly at the rim, his tongue coming out to tease and circle after a few seconds.

Kurt had never felt anything like this before, the wet heat surrounding his hole and the intense pleasure from every long lick and flick of Blaine's tongue. His knees sagged and he had to push his hands hard against the wall to stay standing as Blaine began to harden his tongue and trace Kurt's puckered hole, occasionally putting light force on the sensitive skin there. His tongue rolling and probing, barely forcing it's way in before retreating, teasing.

- Hide quoted text -

"Blaine. Fuck, inside, please."

Blaine moaned at hearing Kurt sound so desperate and pushed his tongue inside. Kurt's body trembled violently, his knees shaking with the effort to hold himself up against the onslaught of sensation. Moans vibrated from deep in his chest as Blaine sank his tongue into the tight heat of Kurt's ass. Kurt thrust back as Blaine's tongue entered him, writhing and silently begging Blaine for more with each jerk of his hips, his body showing just how desperate he was.

Blaine looked over at the clock while he fucked his tongue in and out of Kurt's ass. Four minutes before they had to be dressed and ready for Burt to come home.

Blaine thrust his finger back in alongside his tongue and angled it to press directly on Kurt's prostate, rubbing over the area repeatedly as his tongue drew circles around it.

"Blaine, fuck me." Kurt whined, grinding his hips back onto Blaine's face and fingers as he brought his hand down to stroke at his hard cock.

"No time. Your dad said he'd be home at six. It's five fifty seven now, he could come home at any second and walk in."

Kurt let out a broken moan at Blaine's words and another from the two fingers that were now stroking over his prostate.

"Wait, you really like that idea don't you? The thought of someone walking in and seeing us, seeing you like this. All strung out and needy, begging for me."

"Yes," Kurt gasped, his hand moving faster over his cock, thumb brushing over the slit on every stroke.

"I like it too. Everyone who sees will know that you're mine."

On the last word Blaine thrust his tongue back into Kurt, his fingers pushing, tongue circling and Kurt's moans became higher.

"Blaine, so close."

Another press of fingers, tongue thrusting, Kurt's hand stroking tight along his shaft. Blaine was winding Kurt higher and higher, his breath coming in short gasps, high pitched moans falling from his lips.

"Fuck, Blaine, gonna – "

With a final jerk of his hips Kurt came over his fist and on his stomach. His hips twitched as Blaine continued to rub his prostate, and his hand kept stroking until he was too sensitive and pulled away from Blaine.

He turned around and looked down at his boyfriend, a look of satisfaction on his face before he looked over at the clock and it morphed into exasperation. It was six. He heard the front door open and scrambled to put his pants back on before throwing Blaine his shirt and diving onto the bed and turning his TV on.

"Blaine get over here right now!"

Blaine ran across the room while pulling his shirt on, pants still undone and slid onto the bed next to Kurt, buckling his pants and wrapping his arms around him while trying his best to look innocent.

There was a knock on the door and Burt walked in to see the two boys, fully dressed, and cuddled up on the bed watching tv.

"Boys, I brought home dinner, it's in the kitchen if you want it."

Kurt went to stand up but felt Blaine's erection pressed against his thigh and thought better of it.

"Thanks dad, we'll be up in a minute," Kurt said, turning his head to look at him while keeping his leg covering Blaine's crotch.

After Burt had left the room, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was lying next to him with a small smirk on his face "Never again Blaine. Never are we cutting it that close again, can you imagine what would have happened if we got caught?"

"But Kurt, I thought half the fun was the idea that we could get caught?" Blaine asked, his smirk growing on his face as he tried to contain his laughter.

Kurt glared at him and shook his head. Blaine looked over and slowly licked his lips before bursting into laughter at the look on Kurt's face. Only Kurt could go from sated post orgasm to bitch face in less than 2 minutes.

He got out of bed and began to stomp towards the stairs with Blaine, trailing behind, laughing hysterically.


End file.
